Endearing Secret
by Ice Lioness
Summary: Wufei x Relena. WIP. A slow building relationship that starts as a bumpy road towards friendship.
1. Chapter 1: Secret

Chapter 1: Secrets [Prompt 10]

.

I'm not entirely sure when it happened, or how really. I still remember the first moment I realized what it was. He became my bodyguard two years ago when Lady Une reassigned Sally strictly to medical detail and Heero was requesting a transfer to infiltration and intelligence. He had been reluctant when he first came to me and in the beginning I wasn't sure it was going to actually work out, we were at each others throats and some of my minor detail always seemed worried I needed the most protection from him.

Eventually we did manage to find a sort of middle ground that allowed us to tolerate the others presence. Still, never had I imagined simply being 'acquaintances' could actually have the potential to be something more.

It happened a few months ago...the first time. It was in the evening, long after a day of meetings and other such nonsense. I was seated in my study reading over a series of documents when he entered. I hadn't paid it any mind, nor him, simply recognized his presence as not being a threat and returned to reading my paperwork. I had been jolted from the words on the paper when a cup of tea had been placed at the edge of my vision, fresh and hot, with just the right amount of honey. I had glanced up, watching his retreating back as he perched himself on the couch on the far side of the room.

Had Heero done this, I wouldn't have thought much of it. With the ending of the war the once perfect soldier had begun to break from his shell and such thoughtful events had become common place for him. Wufei on the other hand, was another story all-together. General kindness wasn't a known factor for him, rather, he only did things for a specific purpose. With that in mind, it was in those moment that the words on the page before me faded away and I found myself wondering just why he'd take the time to prepare for me a cup of tea. Perfect, just the way I like it.

I did my best to study him from the corner of my eye with subtle glances, using everything I knew to judge his body language and behavior. Alas, I had no luck. I hadn't even realized the passage of time until his deep voice sounded from the room, "Your tea is getting cold."

I jumped, slightly, I couldn't help it. He'd never even looked my way once, I couldn't figure how he'd know my lack of touching the tea, but he was right. I couldn't let this one moment of kindness go to waste. The tea was indeed a little cooler than I preferred, but I had only myself to blame for that. The flavor was perfect, just the right mix of water and tea leaves and complimenting sweetness from the honey. The man was perfect in everything he did, it was just as much infuriating as it was relieving.

A few more sips and I set the tea down to focus once more on the paperwork demanding my attention and let the companionable silence fill the room. The rest of the night proved uneventful, the tea ran out, the documents were finished, and it was time for bed before I knew it. Of course, that wasn't the last time such a thing happened though, and when it came around again it was no less surprising.

It had been a couple weeks later when we were riding in the limo from the shuttle port to head to the hotel my detail and I would be staying in for the duration of the conference. Prior to arriving I had received the usual death threats, all of which Wufei took seriously, and this time I was certainly glad of his unusual paranoia. He must have seen something, or heard something, but in one moment I was reading over one of my files and the next I was sprawled against the back seat with his body protectively over me and a resounding thud from the impact of the bullet against the window was the only sound in the car. He barked an order to the driver and radio crackle sounded as the other detail was informed of the attempt on my life.

There was nothing unusual to his protection of me, but it was later that night when I experienced another of those odd, rare moments. Once things had settled and my detail was in place I ignored the speech I had been preparing on earlier in the limo and instead settled down to sleep. After informing Wufei that I was turning in I curled up under the sheets, rolled over and tried my hardest to get to sleep. A few hours later I heard the door open and the familiar scent of Wufei's tea, his steps were soft on the hotels plush carpets as he made his rounds in the room, checking the doors and windows with a careful graze of his fingertips. I didn't even realize I was watching him until his voice spoke in the darkness, "You have to be up in four hours, you need to get some sleep."

I stared up at his silhouette in that moment and never uttered a word. He stared back for a few long minutes before I could hear his feet moving against the carpet and his form getting larger in my vision. Without another word he reached out and placed his palm against my shoulder, giving it a gentle pat before letting it rest comfortably there, his words a soft murmur near my ear, "You don't have anything to worry about. I'll do my job, get some rest so you can do yours." He then stepped back and gave the room one final look over before disappearing back into the adjoining suite, leaving the door open a crack to cause a small sliver of light to beam across the floor and wall of my room. Not minutes later after his departure, I was asleep, and that odd tugging in my chest was growing stronger.

A small clearing of a throat brings me out of my thoughts and I look up from the paperwork I had been staring at, the words lost in my revelry. I stare into the annoyed eyes of my bodyguard, a heap of papers held in his hand, a hand outstretched towards me. I pray my face doesn't flush, if it does he gives no indication, and I reach out to take the papers, "Thank you, Wufei." I shuffle the pages into another stack as he walks away, hoping I've managed to keep that secret.

A secret growing so dear to me.


	2. Chapter 2: Funeral

Chapter 2: Funeral [Prompt 3]

.

I calmly adjusted the tie in my hair, giving myself one final glance in the mirror before heaving a soft sigh and scooping up the black, short veil resting on the top of the dresser beside me.

There were people out there that refused to kill me because they didn't want to make me a martyr. Instead, they go after the loyal soldiers that protect me. Most times, everyone comes out of the fight with a few bruises and scrapes, but every once in a while, we suffer a real casualty. This time, it was a young cadet by the name of Morgan, Jake Morgan. He was twenty-five and had recently graduated from the academy, so young and today we are going to bury him in the ground.

A light knock sounds at my door and I murmur a simple 'Come in' without even turning. I already know it's Wufei, come to escort me down to the limo for the short trip to the cemetery. The door opens and he walks in but remains silent, giving me the few minutes I need to gather myself and my thoughts.

With one last deep breath I place the veil on and turn to face my trusty bodyguard. He holds the door for me and waits patiently for me to leave before taking place beside me. He is a rock for me this day and he knows it and bears it in humble silence, letting me take what I need without a word and for that I will be eternally grateful. Ever since the death of Cadet Morgan, my detail has been increased and Lady Une has ordered for stricter protocol.

Wufei guides me into the limo before sliding in beside me, dressed in his finest uniform with every medal he's earned pinned to the jacket and now in the safety of the car, he removes his hat and leaves it to rest in his lap with a sigh. Wufei didn't know Jake personally, but he had interacted with him whenever he was assigned to my detail and I know he felt the boy had potential, the ability to make something grand of himself.

The ride is short and we arrive at the cemetery in no time flat, far too soon for my tastes even if I've managed to run through my speech in my mind twice now. Wufei exits once a solid wrap is beat against the window, placing his hat back on before offering a hand to help me out. The flash is bright and for a moment I want to turn and scream at these people, these inconsiderate people that use a man's death to gain publicity photo's. However, I hold my tongue and let Wufei and my other guards lead me through the throng of vultures circling around the gate. Questions fling through the air at me, short, sharp barks and hisses more so than actual words. Did you know him? Do you wish it had been you? Is he a martyr to my cause?

I can see the tick forming at Wufei's temple. If the questions are ruffling my feathers, they're rising the hackles of the Preventer before me. I can see the tense set of his jaw, the tug of his eyebrows as they furrow, the tight clasp of his lips. He's ready to unleash on them and while it's a sight we'd all love to see, I can't allow him to let his emotions get the better of him. I simply rest a hand to his shoulder and he glances at me, seeing the anger I too keep at bay and while he doesn't relax entirely, I can see the understanding and resignation that he'll have to let the cackling herd have their moment.

We reach the cluster of family, brothers, and friends. Chairs set up for the civilians to sit in and plenty of Preventer and military personnel gathered around to await the beginning of the ceremony. There is a tense silence, broken only by the cluster of scavengers at the gate and the broken sobs of Cadet Morgan's mother and sister. I take my seat, Wufei standing guard at my side, those black eyes level and drifting, keeping tabs on everyone in the area, making sure no one gets too close to his charge.

The funeral went by smoothly, his family and a few close friends delivering a very moving eulogy before I take my own moment to thank the world for his friendship and mourn the loss of one so young. The precession moves into the local hall on the cemetery grounds where refreshments are served and people reminisce over the happy moments they shared with him. I remained with my detail for a couple of hours, speaking with his mother and sister, enjoying tales of his childhood and the silly antics he once pulled.

I bid my good-bye's and my well wishes and we were off, heading back to the hotel. The ride in the limo was silent, I daresay we were each wrapped in our own thoughts as the car traveled the busy city streets. I don't much remember the trip up to the hotel room, nor the shower that followed.

I heaved a sigh as I pulled the brush gently through my still damp hair, hair that now sat an inch shy of my hip, I could never bring myself to do more than trim the dirty blonde locks as they grew longer and longer. The connecting door opens and I don't bother looking up, I know it's Wufei, it's always Wufei. The Chinese man wanders into the room and gently places a hand on my shoulder, not saying a single word but then again, he doesn't have to.

I'm spilling my guts before I really know it, eyes focused on the brush resting in my lap, "I hate this. I hate seeing young, innocent people dying because of me. I mean, I know he was older than me, but it doesn't make it any less tragic. It isn't fair. It should have been me. His mother shouldn't have had to bury him at forty-eight." I can feel the tears gathering at the edges of my vision and before I can wipe them away, thin, calloused fingers brush the salty drops aside.

"I understand how you feel but, we all know what we're getting in to when we sign on to Preventer. Cadet Morgan knew what he was getting in to when he took that bullet, any of us would lay our lives down to see you succeed. Don't let his death be in vain." He gives her shoulder a final pat then heads back to his own room, pulling the door closed behind him.

His words leave me pondering and I can't argue the merit in his words. I can't let his death go to waste, none of them. I have to continue promoting peace and changing lives to avenge those who have sacrificed theirs. With those thoughts in mind I turn off the bedside lamp and settle down to sleep, saying a final prayer to Jake and one more 'thank you' for everything he's given me and the future.


End file.
